Let Me Touch You For Awhile
by Wyltk
Summary: The dreaded word 'no' in all proposals has been used. Now it is up to someone to ease the pain that another has caused.


This fic was a great way to break a small amount of writer's block I've been having.

 Sadly my writers block is still here but keep a look out cause I have a few ideals! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I also don't own the

 song "Let Me Touch You For Awhile". I am making no money off this story so no suing.  

Let Me Touch You For Awhile 

By Wyltk

~*~

It's been a long time coming

As you shed a lonesome tear

And now you're in a wonder

I wonder what you're doing here

~*~

Ginny watched the man at her counter cautiously. He had come in here a mere five 

minutes before closing and she couldn't refuse in case the man let her boss know about

it. Her boss was a good guy but a stickler on time. His bar, open to both Muggle's

and Wizard's, closed exactly on the minute, any customers left had thirty minute's

to finish their drinks before they were asked to leave.

But it wasn't just that it was the fact the guy had stumbled numbly up to the counter

slammed a small box down on the counter angrily and preceded to order the strongest

whiskey they had. 

Thankfully he hadn't looked up to see who was serving him. She had recognized him 

immediately as a former Slytherin. And for some reason Slytherin's had seemed to use 

her as a main tool of insults, and thinly veiled threats when Harry wasn't around. 

What was worse was the fact she was all alone with him without her wand. She was 

usually the one to lock up considering the manager had to get home for dinner or his 

wife would come down and give him heck about missing it. He had offered to come back 

down to close up if she needed, seeing he was the only male wizard who worked there.

She had told him she could take care of it instead of refusing like the other 

witches.  

The worst thing was she hadn't time to go and get her wand when the last of the staff

had left and was left wandless due to the fact the owner only allowed wands when

closing up or in emergency. This from the fact of an ex-waitresses who had been

careless and used her wand in front of quite a few muggles, which meant quite a few

memory charms had to be used.

Turning on the radio to a country station she went over to the guy cautiously. "Sir

we're closing. You need to leave soon."

~*~

The flame no longer flickers

You're feeling just like a fool

You keep staring into your liquor

Wondering what to do

~*~

"You're a woman, right?" 

"Last time I checked sir." Ginny looked at him in disdain before she realized he

hadn't meant it as an insult only a slightly drunken question. At least she THOUGHT

he was drunk.

"I told her she meant everything to me. I came from a long line of wiz-well to do

people. She knew that. I knew that was one of the reasons she went out with me but

it didn't seem to matter. So I asked her to marry me. Look at the rock! It was the

most expensive I could find. 

"It wasn't enough for her. Why though! WHY WASN'T IT ENOUGH! I can't believe I

thought she would say yes! I'm a fool! A stupid fool!

"She was my last chance you know. No one wants me because all the good guys think I'm

bad and all the bad guys know I'm good because I refused to take the stupid mark!"

~*~ 

I don't hardly know you

But I'd be willing to show you

I know a way to make you smile

Let me touch you for awhile

~*~

The man paused and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "You know I just want a family.

I was ready to settle down. My parents are gone. You-Know-Who is as good as dead. I'm

an Auror, sure, that doesn't mean I'm not good enough for her, after all when

You-Know-Who's supporters are gone I was going to change professions. I've been offered

the position of supervisor over the MIOI. So my family would be mostly safe."

He sighed and mumbled something along the lines of being a Muggle and her not

understanding. 

(AN: MIOI is "Ministry's Inter Office Investigations.")

Ginny slipped into the stool next to his and gingerly touched his shoulder. "You know she

sounds shallow to me. I'm sure you could do better then her. You find a perfect wife and

she'll love you for who you are and not who your parent were."

He looked up at her for the first time and his eyes took on a sheen of amazement. He

looked her up and down from her toes to her hair and smiled slightly. Ginny had the sudden

thought of vaulting over the counter and making a run for her wand.

"Do you really believe that Miss. Weasley?"

"Yes, I truly do."

~*~

I'm going to ruin my black mascara

You're drinking whiskey when it should be wine

You keep looking into that mirror

But to me you're looking really fine

~*~

Ginny shifted uneasily next to him as she watched him struggle with something. 

"I-I…" he broke down. 

She watched him as his body shook and he turned away from her. She forgot the fact that

this could be a trap and she could very well be killed and turned him around. She wrapped

her arms around him putting her head next to his heart keeping back tears of her own. 

She remembered what the feeling was like when someone crushed you. She remembered it all

to well.

Harry had been lying on the battle field delirious. And she had told him she loved him.

She had thought he wouldn't say anything to her. Too much in his own world after the

battle. She had been wrong. He had answered her immediately, though, afterwards he never

remembered. 

He had told her that he couldn't love her he loved Hermione. And then Madam Pomfrey had

come and taken him to the infirmary. 

~*~

I don't hardly know you

But I'd be willing to show you

I know a way to make you laugh at that

Cowgirl as she's walking out the door

I know a way to make you smile

Just let me whisper things

You've never heard before

Just let me touch you baby

Just let me touch you for awhile

~*~

He pulled back after a short time once he had gotten complete control of himself and

looked at her as she wiped her eyes dry. "Why would you help me? I might have killed

you. I was in Slytherin after all."

"I don't know. I guess I just trusted you enough not to." She picked up the ring box he

had slammed on the counter and put it in his hand. "For another girl maybe?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll take this one back. I never liked it much anyway." He

smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"It's closing time. I should have had you out of here an hour ago." she laughed lightly.

He gave her a long look and nodded getting up and walking towards the door. Just as he

reached it he turned back for a moment. "Do you work here a lot?"

"Every night. I always close up. I'm just waiting until I get published. Then I'll probably

stop working here. But hey it pays the bills. Especially since whoever closes up gets more

money."

"I think I might be needing some more of that whiskey and maybe a talk to. Think you could

keep a glass back for me?"

She shrugged giving him a small smile. He smiled back and opened the door shutting it

carefully behind him. 

~*~

I don't hardly know you

But I'll be willing to show you

I know a way to make you smile

It's been a long time

Let me touch you for awhile

~*~

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it!

Wyltk


End file.
